


超短篇集

by basicallysdonly



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean Winchester, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-05-19 14:17:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19358698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basicallysdonly/pseuds/basicallysdonly
Summary: 群里不固定活动或者顺手写的千字内短篇





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 儿童节随手写的

　　Sam对着Dean的乳头啃咬舔舐，兴起了就像吃奶一样吮吸个不停。Dean想要抓住他该死掐着自己腰的手，往下往中间挪一挪，然后放在 _恰到好处_ 的地方。但是Sam，这个不听话的大脚怪，就是压着他，单手扣住他双手，不肯给他摸，也不肯帮他摸（尽管他也没想过挣扎反抗）。  
　　他甚至看了一下时钟，零点。于是他说：  
　　“吃奶的小Sammy，儿童节快乐。”  
　　Sam扑哧笑了一声，含着乳头，让那震颤传到哥哥全身，他回击道：“Dean，你没有奶。”  
　　“那能不能拜托你快点到能出点 _什么_ 的地方？”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 群里的小男孩接龙

　　Sam一路向下，舔过臀瓣，在紧翘的臀尖上留下轻微的咬痕，随后往中间收拢，在那泛着水光的粉色小穴用舌头轻轻一舔。Dean的呼吸紊乱了一瞬，喘息停了片刻又复粗重，甚至更甚。他几乎要喊叫出声来阻止Sam。  
  
　　“Dean，没事。”Sam嘘嘘地安抚他，像是在哄一个真正的孩子，更像是以前Dean在哄Sam。但同时热气又全抵在了那圈环肉，引得这年幼身躯颤抖不已。  
  
　　“你大得像个真正的怪物。”  
  
　　Dean咕哝，并将所有能暴露自己情绪的悉数埋在了手臂里。Sam知道，在现在这个Dean的眼里，他的强势和高大比以往更胜，足以让Dean在这种不熟悉和怪异中退缩。Sam不会强迫他，但会一点点打开他。如同他们第一次性爱时，在乱伦的背德和性爱的快感下，克制又沉迷的Dean，和他，一样。  
  
　　Sam开始舔了，在那穴口绕了几圈，让Dean绷紧了腿，将屁股抬得更高，形成了跪趴在长桌上的姿势。而Sam刻下的标记，就在Dean还穿着黑色长筒袜的右脚那侧。他大而热的手紧箍住男孩的细脚踝，舌头色情下流地伸进湿漉漉的小穴。  
  
　　那里已经准备好了，但不是润滑剂那些添加剂的味道，更像是身体主动分泌的粘液。Sam含着那处，又吸又舔，逼得他哥发出高而长的呻吟声，期间还囫囵夹杂他的昵称。他得了鼓励，便变本加厉施加给Dean快感，伸手去摸男孩的阴茎，故意擦过他套上的银环和龟头。这使得Dean发出一声抽泣，说不定正在骂Sam的那些小怪癖。  
  
　　“Dean，”Sam放过那饱受疼爱的后穴，高大强壮的身躯覆盖在Dean身上，几乎要把年幼的哥哥整个人吞没在怀抱里，“我们要做很久，我要保证你受得了。”说时手指揉搓冠状沟，又使掌心的热度去烘烤阴茎体部。  
  
　　 _不，只是在满足你的怪癖。_ Dean咬牙，承受一波一波上涌而不得解脱的快感，控制不住地向Sam手心撞去，即刻被制止住。另一只宽厚的手掌贴着他的后背，又斜侧去摸他胸前的乳夹，用手指挑动，让这副年轻、不经人事、天赋异禀的躯体又疼又爽：强迫他回忆起以前那些被Sam强制弄了浑身小道具的惩罚。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 群里的看图作文/看文作图活动

　　小小的身体跨坐在Sam身上，男孩儿浑身是汗，被下身有力的冲撞搞得支离破碎。他如此轻，以致Sam两手托着他就可以操得他涕泗横流，几乎想要攀着Sam求饶，可是哪有恶魔在这种事情上落败？  
  
　　Dean的翅膀无力再扑腾，尾巴也软软地垂着，尖端还有着自己分泌出的肠液，阴茎硬挺着，然而什么都射不出来了。他射得太多，甚至超过了恶魔的极限，乳头被啮咬得艳丽如要产奶。  
  
　　“Dean，”Sam说，丝毫不放松对Dean的攻势，“我再给你一次机会。叫什么？”最后他放柔了声音，真正变成了哄一个孩子。  
  
　　Dean抵不住了，体内的阴茎比他尝试过的生命体更灵活、更勇猛、更准确、更坏心眼。他委屈地发出几声呜咽，谁才是哥哥了？他还是刚复活没几天的孩童恶魔，就算上一次生命时日日夜夜和Sam笙歌不止，现在怎么挡得住Sam。  
  
　　在一次冲撞下，Dean扬起头，无声地尖叫，性器什么都没射出来，还硬着，可他已经因为高潮而浑身发抖：  
  
　　“Daddy！……求你！”


	4. Chapter 4

　　Dean喜欢叫床叫得又高又浪，把快乐展现得一览无遗。Sam总是不太习惯，被臊得两颊发红，也兴奋无比，把他哥顶得越放荡。他终于忍不住跟Dean说了：“Dean你太大声了。”Dean懒洋洋地趴在床上，反问：“你不喜欢吗，小处男？”Sam涨红了脸，不再言语。

　　然后当Sam24岁时，他们不再说起这件事，Sam甚至感谢Dean如此放得开，有活的实在感。


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 延伸于舟舟的话：空有一个大唧唧然而像个小处男

　　“你认真的吗？”Dean发出夸张戏剧的叹气声。“你就是想炫耀你的玩意儿吧？”

　　Sam翻了翻白眼，一点都不想接他哥的话头，但最后还是说：“是你先搞起的，不是我。”

　　“我只是在自慰好吗？是你自己闯进来。”Dean竖起眉毛，激烈地反驳。

　　“这是我们的旅馆房间！我们的！”Sam提高了音量，气得他硬挺挺的性器几乎要因此萎了。“我怎么知道——”

　　“嘘，嘘，小声点，小声点，”Dean被吓得开声哄哄他的小Sammy，“不知道的以为我在对小孩干什么。”

　　Sam气鼓鼓地看着他哥，手臂撑着一下一下挪到Dean跟前，就差把那玩意儿直接怼他哥脸上了，“你说过要教我。”

　　“你自己没搞过吗？真是不敢相信。”Dean故作滑稽的姿态，明知会惹他弟不高兴，还是开开心心地随自己心意。

　　“我当然做过！”Sam又气了，“就是——”

　　Dean举起双手作投降状：“行了行了，求你，别生气了，我教你更棒的。”

　　Dean指了指他丰润的嘴唇。哇噢，Sam在心里惊叹一声，对这个发展心满意足。


End file.
